Third Time's A Charm
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: It only took the end of the world for him to fix it…. *Sequel to Second Chances* **Spoiler Alert for Infinity Wars**


**Third Time's A Charm**

 **Sesshy's Mistress**

 **Summary: It only took the end of the world for him to fix it…. *Sequel to Second Chances***

 **Note: So, I was walking one of my patient's at work. I was just walking, and put full weight into my right leg when I felt a pop. I have a previous knee replacement that broke. I'm non weight bearing until surgery in around 1.5 weeks, and will be out of work until the fall…. What better way to use my time than update my stories or post a few one shots?**

 **Enjoy**

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

She felt it and her soul cried out in both horror and sorrow. Like the shattering of glass, Cosmos could feel the balance shift as billion of star seeds faded from existence. As each star seed faded, a piece of her went with it.

Her anguished cry drew the curious gazes of those around her, including Stark who was cradled in her arms as she had been attempting to heal his wound, regardless of the many which littered her body. Truly, Thanos had become powerful with the Infinity stones and a large shard of Chaos imbedded in his heart. They were overwhelmed and poorly prepared, Cosmos especially who had fallen victim to the Reality stone's power. With Choas' memories, Thanos easily tore her down.

"What's happening?" Cosmos lifted her head and turned her gaze towards Drax, noting that slowly he was dissolving before their very eyes. She choked back a sob and fumbled with the power within her, calling to it and begging for it to stop this. Her prayer went unanswered as her powers were beyond extinguished from the battle they had just waged and lost.

Slowly, each of the Guardians began to fade before her very eyes and then that ungodly power moved towards another. Peter stumbled forward and Stark tore from her hold, catching the young teenager and gently helping him to the ground. Cosmos was silent witness to the emotional exchange as Peter Parker begged Tony Stark to stay.

"Do something!" Tony screamed from over his shoulder, unshed tears building in his eyes as he turned towards Cosmos.

"She is unable to do anything," Dr. Strange answered and Cosmos turned away in shame. Her hand gripped tightly to her staff. "Even she bends to the rules of Destiny and Fate."

"This can't be how it ends," Tony denied even as Peter faded away completely. "This cannot mean the end."

"It's just the beginning," Dr. Strange replied with a sorrowful smile even as he too began to fade from existence, leaving Tony, Nebula, and Cosmos alone on the destroyed planet.

"We need to get back to earth," Cosmos broke the silence after several minutes. Using her staff and what little energy remained within her, she summoned a portal. The tear in space was small and fluctuated in and out of reality, a testament to her drained energy reserves. "Hurry, it won't stay open long." Tony seemed lost in a daze, and it took Nebula to push him through the portal. Cosmos gave her a grateful nod before following behind her.

When the portal opened, they found themselves in the fields of Wakanda. The corpses of aliens littered the ground, and people stood confused and grieving all at the same time. It would seem that the earth had felt the shift. As soon as Cosmos stepped foot on the planet, her body collapsed. The earth was grieving and with the power of the Golden Crystal within her, she felt every ounce of pain the planet and its people felt. Cosmos had no choice but to power down and her silver hair bled to blonde. Looking around she noted the chaos in the vicinity and she struggled to focus on the many faces surrounding her.

"Where are the others?" _Natasha, Banner, Thor, …. Rogers?_ She questioned aloud to herself. While weakened and in a mortal state, she was unable to sense the starseeds of her friends, her special people in this time and life. She stood on shaky legs, assisted by one of the Wakanda. Blue eyes scanned the ground, following the path of carnage and wreckage.

She stumbled as she went, falling only to push herself back to her feet each time. Eventually they found each other. She was just stumbling through the forest's edge, and they came dragging through towards the heart of Wakanda.

"Thank the Gods," Serenity sighed in relief as she took in the sight of the group. "You're alive!"

"Not all of us," Natasha spoke gravely while her fists clenched tightly at her sides. "Vision, Wanda, T'challa-"

"Bucky…" Rogers spoke with pain lacing his words. Serenity felt her heart sink and all they could do was stand there and mourn the loss of their loved ones.

"What do we do now?" Okoye questioned, her grip on her weapon tight as she rubbed away the tears that had managed to escape. "The king is dead. The planet lost by half."

"First we need to help the injured so there are no more losses," Steve, ever the leader, spoke up before running a hand through his hair, a sign of frustration for him. "Then we regroup and come up with a new plan."

"Stark and Nebula are here," Serenity spoke up. "I managed to bring them with me through a portal with what little energy reserves I had remaining."

"Good," Steve nodded while marching past her. "We need all the help we can get." Serenity nodded and followed behind him quietly. It would take several days to recover from the recent battle. Many of the strange aliens still ran loose around the area and thus Wakanda kept constant watch to ensure total extermination. With the help of vibranium, those with minor wounds were healed within the day. With rest, Serenity was able to transform to Cosmos, healing the land and those flirting with death. The rest of the world was still in total chaos after the impact of Thanos' wish.

Earth's forces were cut down by half. Those that were left were still grieving those that they lost. It made making a plan of attack difficult as no one could agree. No one was clear headed enough yet. Serenity found herself standing back after another meeting with what was left of their forces. Steve was still acting as leader but she could see it. The weight of his losses and the weight of the future were beginning to be too much for him.

Suddenly, this strong man reminded her of the lost boy she once saw in a vision of him from the past. It called to her sympathetic side. Standing from the table, Serenity walked up to Steve who had his back to her. He was staring out at the city of Wakanda. She placed a hand on his shoulder and felt him tense initially. His head turned, glancing at who had interrupted his thoughts but they softened when they noted her blue eyes gazing back in sympathy.

"You don't have to carry the weight of the world alone," Serenity spoke knowingly. "Our forces may not be as great as they once were, but all hope is not lost. Do not suffer alone in silence, for there is where Chaos reigns."

"Always a beacon of hope," Steve chuckled while turning to face her. His larger hand encased the smaller one which rested on his shoulder. His free hand came up to cup her cheek, startling her. On instinct Serenity tried to pull her hand back, free it from his touch which always sent a shiver down her spine. When his warm hand cupped her check, heat rushed to it, causing a blush to stain her cheeks. She stepped back instinctively, but he pulled her closer until she collapsed into his arms and against his strong chest.

He held her as if she would disappear that very second. Her hands against his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart, erratic in the moment. His arms were like steel bands, locked in their position around her petite waist.

"In that moment," Steve began as he spoke gently into her ear. "Bucky was gone…"

"I-" Serenity opened her mouth to give him words of comfort but Steve pulled her tighter, stealing the breath from her very lungs.

"It hurt, but even then I couldn't help but worry and fear for you…" Just like that, his body seemed to relax as he finally admitted the truth. "It didn't matter that the others were gone either. I couldn't stop thinking and worrying about you. Then you were there… It seemed like a dream… You were there and alive and…"

"Steve…" It was one of the very few times she had ever called him by his first name. Hearing it spill from her lips sent a shiver down his spine. Slowly he pulled back from her. One arm remained wrapped around her waist, the other came up, allowing his hand to trail up her neck and to her cheek where his thumb stroked the soft skin there.

"I've never been so scared in my life as that moment of uncertainty, not knowing if I would ever see you again or have the chance to tell you how I really feel." The hand on her cheek slid under her chin, tilting it up so he could gaze down into her eyes. "I should have done this a long time ago."

"Steve?!" Cosmos gasped both at his words and at how his mouth descended, silencing any other thoughts that threatened to be voiced aloud. She gasped, her mouth parting and Steve taking advantage of the fact. A little voice in her head told her to stop him, but a louder voice, one strangely similar to Minako, told her to enjoy. For years she had been alone even when surrounded by people. She was numb and was tired of feeling that way. The longer Steve kissed her, the more she felt.

Uncertainty melted away and she slid her hands around his neck, pulling him closer while pushing herself flush against him. The past grievances forgotten, the current trouble on hold, and the future uncertainties dismissed for the present. Suddenly it was like the two couldn't get enough of each other. Hands moved of their own accord, exploring the other and every inch of the other. Serenity gasped for air as Steve's mouth moved from her lips to leave a trail of fire along the slender column of her throat. One of her hands fisted in his hair, the other dragged down his chest, nails digging into the fabric of his shirt.

Serenity gasped as Steve found the place where her shoulder and neck met, nipping softly at the tender flesh there and causing her body to arch against his. His hands found her waist, pulling her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him as he moved them forward to the large table that had once housed the last remaining Avengers. It now served to support Serenity as Steve laid her on her back, bent forward atop her and molding his body to hers between him and the glass table.

Just when things were beginning to get carried away, the two were interrupted by a familiar and aggravating voice.

"Seriously?" Stark demanded as the door opened to reveal the two atop each other, dry humping each other like a couple of horny teenagers after prom. "You pick the end of the world to finally sort out your shift?" He crossed his arms over his chest and let a smug smile pull at the corner of his lips. "Fury owes me $500 dollars after we manage to regenerate him and the others."

"Oh my God," Serenity blushed bright red and quickly pulled down her shirt which Steve had managed to lift above her breasts, exposing the white lace bra she wore underneath and giving him more bare skin to explore.

"What the hell," Steve growled while shooting daggers at Stark. "Don't you know how to knock?"

Tony grinned, "Language, Cap!"

 **…**

* * *

 **...**

 **So… not 100% sure about the ending but, oh well! I hope you enjoyed. Not only do I have a broken leg, but an allergic reaction has left a rash up and down both arms; it itches and burns like a bitch! So, if you see any typos, sorry! I'll correct them later!**

 **Much love,**

 **Sesshy's Mistress.**


End file.
